


Equius Fucks Everyone Part 1: Ramtroll Rump

by FoxyProxy



Series: Equius Fucks Everyone [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, NSFW, big ol horsecock, i dunno what to tag things as on A03 i've never used this place before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 05:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyProxy/pseuds/FoxyProxy
Summary: God Tier Aradia is bored hopping from bubble to bubble.She decides to have herself some fun with a certain nervous, sweaty stallion.





	Equius Fucks Everyone Part 1: Ramtroll Rump

The Infinite bubbles of Paradox Space lend themselves to a lot of possibilities. Those willing to and able to explore them are able to enjoy the wealth of possibilities ammassed from every failed timeline, alternate persona, ghost clone, and mixed memory.  
The number of people able to explore the dream bubbles was slim, however. What was much more numerous was the amount of the dead, content or not, that were forced to spend their un-life sitting in the bubbles, hopefully with people they like, but most often, generally alone, sometimes not even knowing that they're dead, lost in thought and memory, feeling like they're supposed to be doing something but they can't quite remember what it was.

The blueblood was one of those cases.

Equius Zahhak sat alone in his room, scratching his neck, elbows on his desk as he mulled over what he was supposed to be doing. A robot design? No no. The important robotical projects have been long finished. No one needs any robotic limbs or entire robotic replacement parts at the moment. Work out? For some reason he didn't feel the compulsion for self-improvement he usually does. There was something on the tip of his tongue he shouuuuld be doi- Tik! Tik Tik tik tik!

Tik!

Any introspection was cut short by an honestly, really annoying noise from his window.  
His window? How the hell could someone be up-Tik!- here? Tik Tik Tik Tik! And- Tik!- why the hell are they so insistent on knocking on his window?!

As surprised as Equius was to notice a knock at his window in the first place, he at least triply surprised to see a familiar face at the window. Aradia Megido, a lowblood, that he has a shameful crush on, with a big 0U0 Smile on her face.

“0pen up! I 0nly c0me ar0und s0 0ften, are y0u g0nna let me in 0r n0t?” The ramtroll called as Equius approached the window, confused. She was dressed strangely, in a flowy looking outfit, with a red colour to it, and wings? Wings. Strange. But as the blueblood opened the window, and she very suddendly squeezed inside, popping out to wrap her arms around his waist, giving the confused troll a squeezing hug, sweat breaking out over his skin. “G00d t0 see y0u! 0u0.”

Equius could barely respond, not having expected to see her at all, let alone have her pop through his window and give him a hug, The troll felt his body shiver, arms slowly relaxing to hug her back, it felt nice and natural, but he was quite so confused. “I-, Lo- Megido. It is...a pleasure to see you? I am-..at a loss as to why you're here.”

He felt wrong calling her a lowblood for some reason, despite that being what she is, despite that being what he always called her- and he had some sort of weird compulsion to apologize to her for something? “I'm...so-” Before he could get his apology off, the ramtroll silenced him with a finger to his lips.

“Shhh! N0t imp0rtant right n0w. Y0u want my ass.” Aradia said incredibly plainly, Equius dumbstruck by her statement, the emotional reuinon he was experiencing for the first time cut off by the Paradox-space explorer who had been through this four times before.  
“I-H-w- Megido that's- that's incredibly l00d I cannot a-” With another finger to his lips she gave a louder “SHHHH!” as the blueblood squirmed in her arms, sweat dripping down his body, a big eager smile on her face as Aradia pushed herself closer.

Now that she had called attention to it, her ass was...really nice. It was something he definietly wanted. Even in her loose god-tier outfit, her rump was jutting out her weird fairy outfit, filling out the poofy pants the getup included, a little crease running down between her cheeks, forming the outline of two bountiful butcheeks that were just begging to get groped.

But, despite feeling his shorts tighten as the Blueblood was reminded of his uncomfortably uncontrolable length, he bit his lip, shivering nervously in Aradia's grasp. “I-ff...You do have...very e%cellent chee% but- I- As a proper highb100d, I canno-”

“0h sh0ve it.” Aradia cut him off curtly, with a smirk on her face as she let the blueblood go, stepping back and turning around, wings picking her up off the ground so easily. “We can d0 better things with y0u're m0uth, dear....Deer~” The lowborn beauty winked back at him, not letting Equius take the time to process what she could be saying before she launched herself backward, ass connecting to his face, knocking the strong troll off balance, which was perfect for Aradia, as she followed through, pushing him to the floor and seating herself on his face like a throne, Equius' nose and mouth slotted perfectly in that crease that her shorts made, his hands clawing at the ground as she settled herself down. 

“Mm~ I've been flying thr0ugh these bubbles all day! I've w0rked up a bit 0f a sweat and need t0 unwind, I'm sure y0u understand! Just lemme have a g00d seat and I'll make it up t0 y0u. 0u0. “ Aradia blissfully squirmed atop the other troll, getting comfortable, looking over the blueblood under her with a cocky smirk.

Meanwhile, Equius was floored, both figuritvly and literally, eyes wide, his glasses fallen off by the impact of plump-ramtroll rump. And it was exactly as wonderful to feel as he imagined, even though the shorts she was wearing, he could feel her fat cheeks against his face, just the right amount of give to her supple flesh, his fists clenched as he restrained himself from reaching up to grope her, as he could feel her plump pucker press against his lips through the fabric of her shorts, almost kissing him, as he inhaled deeply, he could almost taste her, his head filling with the thick, heavy scent of the lowborn troll that was using him like a throne, and as that washed over his senses, Equius couldn't help but let out a long, low moan, lips parting for her to press her fat rear more firmly against him.

Equius' reactions were golden to the Ramtroll, both the struggle he was showing trying to keep himself from fondling her fat ass, and the things he couldn't control, such as the tightening in his shorts. “What a lewd b0y y0u are~.” Aradia cooed, as her eyes feasted on the horse-troll's crotch.

He was horselike in another way, a way that Aradia was very interested in, as his shorts were proven very unable to handle the thick shaft that was unsheathing under them, the flared cockhead already poking out through the leg of his shorts, twitching as it grew further, tugging on his shorts, trying to break free as her hand grasped the base through his strained fabric, causing Equius to jerk underneath her, moaning something inaduible, complaints about how forward and depraved she was, probably.  
“Shut it and lick, cutie.” She gave a quick command, squeezing her cheeks around his face and pumping her hips back to make her plump pucker smooch him again, her teeth pressing on her lips as she enjoyed herself, wanting to see how far she can push the nervous, restrained, but undeniably lewd troll below her. “Take s0me initiative t00, y0u can't just let me have all the fun~!”

Equius was a bit overwhelmed, hard not to be when such a bountiful booty is burrying your face, but there was no way he could deny the redblood girl's request, her command. His nervously parted lips parted further as she pumped her plump rump back against him, tongue moving out hesitantly, letting her bounce on his warm, wet tongue, Equius getting to feel Aradia's plush pucker though her shorts, taste the beads of sweat that soaked through the fabric, get a headfull of the girl's scent swimming through his senses.

It was the shove the blueblood needed to throw him off the slippery slope he so desperatly wanted to go on.

Much to Aradia's enjoyment, he moaned under her, arms stiffly moving up to grasp her thighs, holding her against him as his lips kissed against her succulent ass, lips closing to let him suck hungrily, whicking beads of sweat from her skin to taste, making out with her supple asshole through the fabric- but this was Nooowhere near enough! He needed more- he knew she needed more! Folliwing her other command and taking initiative, he grasped at the band of her shorts, tugging them down to let her delectable ass pump on him directly, his lips contacting her bare asshole, tasting the Ramtroll's sweat-rich musk that was drenching the swamp of her crack, he ran his tongue up, pooling his taste buds with lowblood sweat and swallowing estatically. Shaming himself already for enjoying himself so much, knowing how utterly unfitting this was for him, but really that just made it that much better 

Aradia was getting the best seat in the house- one that's making her moan so sweetly, lifting her hips to help him disrobe her, baaing sweetly as she finally felt him take the imitative and strip her, rocking her hips to rub and grind her sweaty, soft asshole over his face. “G00d stud~ .” She called to him appreciativly, pumping back to give him another smooch with her silky pucker, pumping up and down to keep peppering with sweaty, addictive ramtroll rump kisses, and with each one of those taste-bud filling, scent-whiping smooches, Equius' cock throbbed, a spurt of thick, clear precum staining his shorts, pooling at his legs, that length set to burst from his clothes if nothing was done soon.

“Here's y0u're reward! D0n't y0u dare st0p licking.” The cheerful ramtroll spoke between pleasured pants and encouraging moans, her palm squeezing on the base of the blueblood cock as she squeezed her cheeks around his face. “Mmmm...Let's see this m0nster up cl0se. 0?0” The god tier girl mused as she undid Equius' button, and it was like the dam burst, nearly two feet of thick, fat, pre-drooling horsecock springing up, the flare slapping Aradia on the chest, the sticky, musky coating of old precum causing that cock to stick to her long enough to drench her front in plesantly thick stallion pre-seed, eliciting an astounded “000h~” from the ramtroll, who's palms clasped on the base, both hands dedicated to stroking his fat prick as she got into a rhythm of pumping her rump on his face.

Equius meanwhile was dedicated, cock twitching with each touch of Aradia's soft palms, but throbbing with each taste of her body, a loud, lewd, ass-muffled moan leaving him as he determined that he wanted, needed more, hands grasping tightly on her thighs as he pulled her down, stopping her bouncing for his tongue to contact with that sweat-seasoned donut between her cheeks, his hair soaked with lowblood sweat as he cleaned her pucker of salty sweetness, long licks bringing pleased moans to Aradia's lips, before the tip of his tongue prodded her backdoor, pushing past her entrance, the blueblood bucking his hips up in need as his tongue penetrated her like he wanted his cock to, his grip holding her tight for him to push forward, tongue-fucking her backdoor, lost in the bliss that was surrounding his face. 

Aradia was set to reward him further, her lips planting kisses on his flared cockhead, each leaving maroon-marks of her lipstick, and each of those getting muddled and washed away by his fountiounous precum, Aradia only barely able to imagine how much he'd produce when he actually came, each stroke getting a fat shot of thick, salty pre, that she finally leaned down and licked over his cocktip, tasting the glob of preseed on her tongue, swallowing slowly. “Mnnff~...Yeah..000h...y0u're the 0ne...t0ngue w0rks like a dream, and this c0ck'll get results, y0u're c0ming with me~. Here's y0ur insentive! 0u0.” She spoke cheerily, ass swishing from side to side as much as it could with the blueblood holding on tight and delving his tongue inside her, making her twitch and moan, untouched pussy drooling maroon arousal onto Equius' chest as she ground herself down. 

Those words would be the last things she said for a while as her tongue touched on the flared cocktip again, lapping up another fat tongefull of salty pre again, swallowing it and taking a nice, deep breath before she spread her lips, kissing that equine shaft, spreading further, making out against the too-wide tip, before finally the determined maroonblood managed to move that medial ring past her lips, spreading her jaw achingly wide as she sucked hungrily on Equius' cockhead, letting him buck up as much as he wanted, a few inches of throat-stretching shaft managing to fill her cheeks in this position, as the stallion prick infront of her let her 69 while almost sitting up.

No more words were really needed, almost, as Equius was letting himself to go primal desires her had hand for as long as he knew the maroonblood ontop of him, tongue pumping in and out, in time with his bucking hips, the blueblood desperate to taste her as deep as he could, make the use of this opportunity, his tongue rolling and twisting inside her, curving and rubbing on her inner wall- and Aradia had more than a mouthful to deal with, swallowing around his shaft, each buck bringing more inbetween her lips until her mouth was full and his tip was slapping the back of her throat with only barely a fourth of his length inside, her palms stroking up the base to milk shots of slick pre down her lips.

But...Equius so wanted more...his eyes classed as his senses were taken over, spine tingling in pleasure, mind washed over with taste as his lips closed over that succulent maroonblood's donut, suckling against her entrance as his tongue pistoned inside her, his vision blinded by the marshmellow rump on either side of his face, and all his instincts trying to get more of his cock in that warm, wet hole.

He reached up, blindly grabbing Aradia's thick, dark hair. She couldn't react, couldn't say anything, mouth too full of stallion cock to protest or order him against it, he did what she had told him to last, take initative. With a jerk, Aradia was forced down, eyes wide as the cockhead that had been saftley smacking the back of her throat went deeper, her new position allowing it to fuck down her esophougus, throat stretched out as in one unending thrust/jerk, she was yanked down, neck bulging as two feet of stallion cock speared strait for her stomach, Equius' twitching, swollen ballsack coming closer to her view as she was pulled down, in what was less than a second, but what felt like ages for the maid of time, she was pulled into what might look like a more normal 69 position, breasts pressed against his body, lips leaving lipstick stains on his balls, hands grasping his thighs and a strong, muscular palm holding her where she is, eyes wide as she felt a notable surge in the cock that had just turned her throat into a sleeve.

She swore she could almost see the physical glob of Equius' cum go up his shaft, she could certainly feel it, the gallonfull shot welling up from his balls, travveling the length of the shaft that was stretching every inch of her slick, wet throat, slowly, to her, making its way up before the first shot of thick spunk hit her stomach.

With that shot, her slow-motion world was shattered, a torrent of blueblood seed sprayed from Equius' cocktip, flooding her stomach directly, it quickly swelling under her outfit, soft gray belly soon showing from under the fabric, as the combination of cock shock and the tongue fucking got to her, Aradia shuddering, moaning around the throat-breaking cock, panting Equius with hot femcum as an orgasm wracked her body, shuddering around the prick that was flooding her stomach to the point that her drool was tinted stark white and her nose dribbled thick spunk, eyes unfocused and glassed over as her orgasm whiped her out.

Equius shuddered, moaning longingly underneath her, letting his orgasm ride out, painting Aradia's insides with thick, rich spunk, his tongue still burried deep inside her....  
She never said to stop...his cock still twitched in her throat... He bucked up, Aradia respnonding with a surprise groan...and his tongue started to move and pump inside her again, lips closing on her sensetive pucker to suck as his cock used her throat like a toy, Aradia's eyes coming back to life as she got into it again herself, palms massaging his overproductive ballsack, eager to see how far he could fill her, hips starting to pump, continuing their slutty 69.

–------------------------------------------------

It was several hours later by the time Aradia finally pulled up, Equius' cock popping out of her now stark white lips, a spurt of stallion cum rewarding her and painting her black hair, she sat back on her hands, shuddering, moaning, stomach stuffed and her whole front painted white and sticky with fresh blueblood horsecum.

“00hf....Urp~” She cooed, still pumping her hips on Equius' rolling tongue, bringing herself closer to yet another climax as her hands busied themselves- one occupied rubbing her overstuffed belly, the other teasing her drenched cunt. “Y0u're definietly a keeper..mf...L00k f0rward t0 seeing y0u breed thr0ugh parad0x space! 0U0!” Aradia beamed, Equius on autopilot below her, not knowing what the Ramtroll had in store for him next.

Or who.


End file.
